


Hot TA

by stellecraft



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:26:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellecraft/pseuds/stellecraft
Summary: Barry is doomed. His TA is gorgeous and has an equally hot boyfriend.





	Hot TA

       Barry looked down at the books he was carrying. His adoptive sister had convinced him to follow his dream. As Iris had pointed out his AP scores were high enough that he could skip the basic science classes and jump straight to Organic Chemistry and the higher level physics courses. He had thrown in stats and u.s. criminal law as well to get a start on fulfilling the requirements for his majors of Forensic Science and Criminology.

       Barry entered the seminar classroom in the law library. He settled into a chair in the middle right of the classroom. As he pulled out his books he noticed a slightly older student in a chair in the corner by the teacher’s desk. The man had a book open on the window next to him and was writing notes quickly. The professor walked in and Barry strained to hear their conversation.

       “At it already Len? It’s barely the first day.”

       “Child and family law is an interesting topic.” The man, Len, looked up and Barry caught a glimpse of his blue eyes. There was a determination, a hardness like ice, in his eyes.

       “This is about your sister isn’t it?”

       “The courts gave custody to my father again.”

       “Doesn’t she go here?”

       “Yes. She graduated high school two years early. I haven’t seen her yet.”

       “I keep telling you I’ll represent you.”

       “I don’t have the money.”

       “Pro bono Len. You do enough work for me as a TA and grader for my classes. I’d say you’ve earned me.”

       “I’ll think about it.” The professor started the class and Barry paid attention. He introduced the student as Leonard Snart, his TA and one of the best students he ever had.

 

* * *

 

 

       Len had taken notice in the first year who had been listening in to his conversation with Professor Sighn. The kid hadn’t seemed to judge him, he almost looked sorry for him. The kid was cute. Mick had grabbed his list with student names and pictures the night before and had proclaimed loudly that Allen, Bartholomew was hot. Len had shaken his head as he read through his child and family law textbook. He had been looking for things that could help him convince the courts to give him custody of his sixteen-year-old sister, Lisa. Their father was abusive. Len had escaped when he went to college but he had no choice but to leave Lisa in the care of his father. He had tried multiple times to gain custody of Lisa throughout the years.

       “So is Allen, Bartholomew as hot as he is in his picture?” Len looked up to see his boyfriend Mick settling into a chair at the table Len had grabbed for them.

       “Barry.”

       “What?”

       “He goes by Barry.”

       “Well, he must have made an impression for you to remember the name he prefers.”

       “He’s a smart kid Mick. He’s like Lisa. A genius in his own right but he seems plagued by demons.”

       “You know I don’t mind you straying, right? As long as I know about it.”

       “It would give my father grounds to challenge my custody request of Lisa. I couldn’t risk it.”

       “Well if you don’t want him I might take him.”

 

* * *

 

 

       Barry was helping Cisco with a project in the shop. His friend was working on a small device that EMT’s could use to shock someone’s heart back into rhythm without the large AED machine. He was working with Caitlin but their other friend had wondered off. Barry looked up when he heard Caitlin’s voice with Iris and someone he didn’t know. When the three women entered the room Iris’ face lit up.

       “What’s this I hear about you having a crush on your TA? It’s only been a month Barry and you’ve already fallen head over heels for someone.” Barry blushed and focused on the wires her was holding. He accidentally hit two together and dropped them as he got a mild shock.

       “Damn it Cisco. You’re supposed to warn me when it’s hot.” Barry pulled away and shook out his hand. He stuck the shocked finger in his mouth. When he pulled it out he offered his other hand to the young woman who had come in with Caitlin and Iris. “I’m Barry.” She took his hand and shook.

       “Lisa. You have a crush on your TA?” Barry groaned and blushed.

       “It’s not like that. I appreciate how he looks is all. He’s tall and well-formed and has these determined blue eyes.”

       “You have a crush on your TA.” Lisa smirked at him and he was eerily reminded of Leonard Snart. He looked up as a larger man popped in the door.

       “Lisa I thought I heard your voice. Your brother is looking for you.” He looked over the rest of them as Lisa tugged the shoulder of her shirt up to hide a bruise. “You’re the group working on the small and more portable version of the AED aren’t you.” He walked into the room and held out his hand. They shook it in turns. “I’m Mick. I’m shop foreman. The head professor has been going on and on about your project. He thinks it could change the face of the medical field.” Cisco’s chest puffed up.

       “I’m Cisco Ramon. This is Caitlin Snow, the biology portion of our group. Iris West is a journalist who is a friend of ours. My assistant in all things electronic is Barry Allen.” Barry watched as Mick’s eyebrows lifted. He knew he was about to get asked about his dad.

       “Allen huh. My boyfriend, Lisa’s brother, is the TA for your U.S. Criminal Justice System class. He talks highly about you. Says you’re a good student and learn fast.” Barry blushed as Lisa looked over at him with a knowing look. Mick seemed to chuckle at Lisa’s look. “Seriously Lisa if Len finds out I saw you and didn’t take you to see him I will be sleeping on the couch.”

       “And by the couch, you mean the bed of one of your girls.” Lisa left with one last smirk in Barry’s direction. Mick followed her. Barry dropped his head in his hands.

       “Did I just tell the sister of the man I have a crush on that I have a crush on her brother?”

       “I don’t know man I think you just did.” Barry glared at Cisco.”

 

* * *

 

 

       Mick watched in amusement as brother and sister stared each other down. Lisa was calming chewing her fries and Len tried to get her to talk about her classes. Len finally threw up his hands in disgust.

       “I give up. Be stubborn.”

       “I know that one of your students has a crush on you.” Mick perked up. He was interested in this. “A certain windswept brown haired man with bright green eyes and an interest in science if his physics and organic chemistry books had anything to say about it.” Len glared at Lisa. “I’m sure brother dear that he would be available for some stress relief if you so wished.”

       “That would be something our father brings up in court that could keep me from gaining custody of you, Lisa.”

       “I don’t see how it would be an issue if it was consensual.”

       “I would be seen a promiscuous.” Lisa shook her head. She would get her brother to see sense at some point.

 

* * *

 

 

       Mick watched as Cisco, Caitlin, Iris, and Barry hung out in the corner of the party. They looked drunk but Mick could tell that they had only had juice and sodas since they got there. He nodded approvingly as he took a swig of his beer. The party was being hosted by one of the engineering juniors and Cisco had brought his friends along. Mick finished his beer and stuck it in the recycling bin. He made his way over to Barry and rested his hand on the other man’s shoulder.

       “Dance with me.” Barry looked up shocked and Mick took advantage of the man’s shock to gently tug him into the room with the dance floor. He pulled Barry against him and began to dance with the man. Barry closed his eyes for a moment and began dancing with Mick. Mick grinned and palmed the man’s ass, pulling them flush. Barry’s face turned red and Mick felt the erection in his pants. He took advantage of Barry’s momentary shock to lean down and kiss the other man. Mick pulled away just as the song finished.

       “Let me know if you ever want help with that.” Mick winked and left the party. As he entered the apartment he found the light in the bedroom he shared with Len on. Len was on the bed asleep. Cum covered his stomach and chest. Mick chuckled and grabbed a warm wet cloth to clean up his boyfriend.

 

* * *

 

 

       Len was reading his books in the bedroom he shared with Mick. Mick was out at a party. He tried to go over the notes he had taken for his class on the corrections system in the united states but he couldn’t focus. Barry had bent over as he left to retrieve a pencil and Len had gotten an eye full of the man’s shapely ass. Len shook his head and tried to focus. He knew the content of his notes, he had a photographic memory, but it still did him good to go over them. He tried to focus more when he began to think about what Barry’s ass would look like bent over and unclothed. He bet that Barry was the type of man who shaved everything.

       Len imagined rubbing his dick over Barry’s tight little hole and moaned. He left his books and stripped, laying on the bed and taking himself in hand. He stroked his cock as he imagined sliding into Barry’s ass. His hand clenched around his cock to make it as tight as he could stand and dragged it up and down. He fumbled with his other hand for the lube and popped open the bottle. He dribbled enough lube over his cock and hand that everything smoothed out and he began to fuck into his hand. His eyes closed and he imagined fucking into Barry’s perfect ass. He felt his balls pull up and he came hard. Scooping up some lube with his free hand he slid two fingers into him and rubbed his prostate as he fucked into his hand. He came again with a moan and slid his fingers out of his ass.

       Len stretched lazily and let his body melt into the bed. He felt amazing. He knew he should feel guilty about masturbating to the thought of one of his students but is had been one of the best sessions with his hand he ever had. He let himself doze off and felt Mick come in and clean him up. Mick pressed a kiss to his head and he heard the other man’s moan as he began to jerk himself off.

 

* * *

 

 

       Barry locked himself in the bathroom of the dorm room he shared with Cisco. He undid the button on his jeans and shoved both his jeans and his boxers down his legs. He took himself in hand and moaned as the friction of his hand rubbed against the sensitive vein on the underside of his dick. He imagined Mick behind him. As he lubed up two fingers and pressed them to his entrance he imagined Mick’s large, blunt fingers instead. He pressed one inside him and angled it to hit his prostate. He added a second finger and began to thrust.

       Barry imagined Len in front of him. Len was smirking up at him as he toyed with the head of Barry’s cock. Barry moaned as fantasy Len took his entire cock into his mouth and sucked. Between his fingers in his ass and his hand on his dick Barry came fast. He cleaned himself up and straightened his clothes. Cisco gave him a knowing look when he exited the bathroom.

       “You’ve got it rough. Lusting after two seniors who are in a relationship with each other.”

       “Mick offered to get me off if I wanted to.”

       “From what Lisa says it would be a one-time thing. Mick’s devoted to her brother and only fucks around while Len is too busy studying.”

       “Once is better than none.”

 

* * *

 

 

       Barry stopped in front of Mick’s shop door. He checked over his appearance once more before he knocked. Mick opened the door and grinned when he saw Barry.

       “Come in. I can only assume that this is about my offer.” Mick knew through Lisa that Barry was very interested in fucking both Len and Mick. Mick was going to make sure this gorgeous man had that chance. If he had to put Barry on display, then so be it. He quickly calculated the time that Len would be studying in the law library and reasoned that he’d be able to get Barry to cum at least twice and be a fucked-out mess in his arms when Len arrived.

       “I have…. I…” Barry blushed and Mick pulled him in for a tender kiss. Barry responded and Mick smiled then pulled away.

       “Well, we aren’t doing this in the shop. Mechanical oil does not make good lube. Trust me on that one.” Mick quickly cleaned up and locked up his shop. He escorted Barry out of the building and led him to the apartment just off campus. As soon as he had Barry behind closed doors he shoved the other man against the wall and kissed him hard. His hands came up to tweak Barry’s nipples through his shirt and he felt something hard. He pulled away and stripped Barry of his shirt to find Barry had nipple piercings. Barry looked up at him through his eyelashes and Mick grinned.

       “I got them done when I was sixteen as an act of rebellion.”

       “They look good on you.” Mick pulled Barry into the bedroom he shared with Len and pushed Barry onto the bed. “Any other surprises?” Barry blushed and Mick’s eyebrow shot up. “You’re kidding me?” Mick undid Barry’s pants and pushed them and his boxers down to find a prince albert piercing. Barry’s blush intensified and Mick smirked. He rid Barry of his clothes and pushed him down on the bed, ass up.

       “You clean kid?” Mick could deal with protection but he wanted to see Barry feel the texture of his tongue ring.

       “Yeah. Got tested yesterday.” Mick smirked and leaned in. At the first brush of his tongue against Barry’s entrance the other man jerked. Mick continued to lick over Barry’s entrance as the man moaned. He angled his tongue so the soft silicon of his textured tongue piercing teased Barry’s entrance. The man moaned and pressed back against Mick’s mouth. Mick firmly gripped Barry’s as cheeks and spread him as wide as possible. He slid his tongue in and let the tongue ring tease Barry. He knew that the texture drove Len insane and he was pleased to see that Barry had the same reaction.

       Barry pressed himself up on one arm and gripped his ass cheek. Mick took advantage and let go with one. His hand scrabbled for the lube and he slicked up two of his fingers. He pulled his tongue away for a moment, Barry whined in disapproval, to press one finger against Barry’s entrance. He pressed the finger in and went back to teasing Barry with his tongue ring. He slid the second finger in when Barry was loose enough and rubbed at the man’s prostate. Barry was a moaning, writhing mess under Mick. Mick hummed slightly and Barry came with a scream. Mick pulled away with a chuckle and stripped.

       “Now I’m going to fuck you until you cum again alright?” Barry nodded enthusiastically and Mick reached for a condom. He stopped when he saw the look on Barry’s face. “Barry.”

       “You’re clean right? I don’t like condoms. I like….” Barry blushed and Mick grinned.

       “I don’t see why you pretend to be so innocent. You like the feeling of cum in your ass. Well, I’m clean and happy to oblige.” Mick settled on the bed and pulled Barry onto his lap so the man was facing the door. He grabbed the lube and slicked up his cock then pressed it against Barry’s tight entrance. He slowly worked his cock into Barry using gentle thrusts. Barry’s head fell back against his shoulder and Mick held it there with a hand on Barry’s forehead. He began to nip and suck at Barry’s neck. His other arm wrapped around Barry’s waist and settled on his opposite hip. He began to fuck into Barry with deep, hard thrusts. Barry was a moaning mess in his arms.

       Mick heard the door to their apartment close and he angled himself to brush over Barry’s prostate. Mick could tell that Barry was close and times his thrusts so that as soon as Len walked through the door Barry was cumming. Mick shot a look at Len before he came as well. He pulled out after he was finished and watched as is cum dripped out of Barry. He heard Len slam the door and leave.

 

* * *

 

 

       Len sighed as he spotted the shirt in the front hallway. Mick had a guest over. He knew what time Len was going to be home so he and his guest were probably at the post-coital cuddling stage of their liaison. Len walked through the door of their bedroom to escort the guest out and froze. Mick’s guest was Barry Allen. Mick’s dick was pistoning in and out of the other man as he came in heavy ropes. Mick’s hips stuttered and his eyes closed as he pressed deep into Barry. Once he was finished cumming he pulled out. Len watched for a moment as cum dripped out of Barry then turned and slammed the door.

       Len went into the bedroom that was technically Mick’s, it was more of an office with a bed, and locked the door. He pulled down his pants and began to stroke himself harshly. Barry had looked completely fucked out as he had rested in Mick’s arms. Mick had the other man presented perfectly. God Barry was exactly the way Len had imagined and yet he was also way better. Len came over his hand with a moan as he pictured Barry’s perfectly hairless dick with the piercing. He settled on the bed and cleaned himself up with some tissues.

 

* * *

 

 

       Barry’s eyes snapped open when he heard the door to the bedroom slam shut. Mick held him in place easily enough. He felt something cleaning him up and relaxed as Mick gently wiped him down with a baby wipe.

       “What was that?”

       “That was Len. If I had to guess he’s in the next room jerking off at what a pretty picture you made.” Barry struggled but Mick gently tugged him against him. “Doll Len doesn’t care who I fuck and he’s been eyeing your ass since you walked into the class he’s TAing for. I was hoping that seeing you on my dick would inspire him to make a move.”

       “You used me?” Barry’s face fell and Mick pressed a kiss to his nose.

       “Barry trust me I wanted my dick in your gorgeous ass as much as Len does. Now I am going to wrap you up and change the sheets then check on Lenny while you relax. I promise you I will be back.” Mick wrapped Barry in a super soft blanket and changed the sheets. He settled Barry on the bed and made sure he was warm then went to check on Len.

       Len opened the door when Mick knocked.

       “Is he gone?”

       “He’s spending the night. Len, he adores you and he’s gorgeous. I got him off twice and he’s completely loose and relaxed.”

       “I can’t Mick.”

       “I know you think that. We both will wait for you to decide that you can. In the meantime, I’m going to keep fucking Barry.” Mick kissed Len lightly and went back into the bedroom. He curled around Barry and tugged the man closer to him. He had a feeling that Barry would be gone when he woke up so he grabbed the leather cord with the spare key that he had made. He secured it around Barry’s neck with a smile.

 

* * *

 

 

       Barry let himself into Mick’s shop. Mick was working on something on one of the side tables. Barry settled on the couch in the corner. Mick had promised him something special that day. Barry watched as Mick worked to smooth something using a series of fine grinders. When it was completely smoothed he turned to Barry. The door clicked open and Len walked in. He shut it and locked it behind him, pulling the shade to cover the window.

       “Barry pants off.” Barry did as he was told and Mick showed him the cock cage he had created. Barry let him slide it on and lock it. It fit perfectly around Barry’s cock and the prince albert piercing was settled in a special notch. Mick nodded and took it off. Barry looked back at Len who was obviously ogling his ass.

       “See something you like?” Barry smirked at Len. The man had seen him naked and blissed out far too many times to count. Mick liked fucking Barry right before Len got home from studying so that Len got an eyeful of a cumming Barry or a blissed out Barry.

       “You know that answer.” Len took some deliberate steps forward and pressed Barry over the workbench Mick had cleared and cleaned for this purpose. He pulled open the drawer where Mick kept the condoms and small packets of lube, to give out to horny first years Mick said, and pulled out one each. He frowned when he saw the lube was cherry flavored and dug around until he pulled out the pomegranate lube he liked. He added a bit to his fingers and pressed one slowly into Barry. The other man keened and Len chuckled darkly.

       “A good rim job gets him all loose and ready for a solid fucking.”

       “Shut up Mick.” Len dropped to his knees so he could press his tongue to Barry’s entrance. Barry keened again and tried to push back against the tongue and finger. Mick’s hands came down to hold Barry in place and the man whimpered. Len worked him open with fingers and tongue and pulled away when Barry was good and ready.

       “How do you want Len to fuck you, Barry? Do you want him bare and let all his cum drip out of you?” Barry let out a sobbing noise and Mick nodded to Len. “He’s clean. Up to you though.”

       “I wouldn’t want to keep him wanting.” Len set aside the condom and slicked himself up, sliding into Barry. The man moaned and Len began thrusting hard. From what Mick had told him, Barry liked hard and rough. He pounded Barry’s prostate and Mick ran soothing hands up and down Barry’s arms.

       “You want an angle that will drive him crazy?”

       “Crazier than I’m already driving him?” Mick chuckled and motioned for Len to pull out. Mick hefted Barry fully onto the workbench and stripped him. He settled one leg over Len’s shoulder and pulled Barry’s other leg out to the side. Len slid back into Barry with a quiet moan. The angle made it perfect to tease Barry’s prostate and keep him on the edge.

       Mick chuckled as Barry tried to angle himself so his prostate was hit dead on. When that didn’t work, he reached a hand down to his cock and tried to jerk himself off.

       “None of that doll. I want you to come from Lenny’s cock alone.” Barry’s eyes rolled up into his head as Len pounded him. Len took pity on him after a good ten minutes of fucking and pounded into him hard. Barry clenched around him hard as he came and Len buried himself deep into Barry’s ass as he came. He pulled out and watched the cum drip out. Barry seemed to moan at the feeling and Mick retrieved the other thing he had made. Len watched as Mick slid the butt plug into Barry. Barry moaned and wriggled his hips.

       “God he looks so innocent in class and yet he’s kinky.”

       “He’s perfect for us Len.”

 

* * *

 

 

       “What can you say about the character of Leonard Snart?”

       “He’s honorable. He cares deeply for his sister.” Barry looked in the direction of Len. Len’s father had gotten hold of the information about Barry and his son and Barry had been subpoenaed to testify at the custody hearing.

       “What is your relationship with Leonard Snart?”

       “We haven’t defined it. I don’t think we will until he is no longer my TA.”

       “As it stands what can you say about your relationship?”

       “I’d put it in the friends with benefits category at the moment.”

       “And Mick Rory?”

       “My relationship with him or his character?” Barry took a sip of water.

       “Your relationship with him.”

       “I would say I’m an on again off again boyfriend. Len keeps long hours studying to go to law school. Mick sometimes picks me up to have a little fun.”

       “And what would you say about Len’s ability to raise his sister?”

       “I’d say he already has. He makes sure she has food and clothes. He checks in with her to make sure her work is done and tries to help her with her work if she needs it. If he or Mick can’t keep an eye on her themselves, they always arrange for one of their friend group to check up on her.”

       “That will be all.” Barry was led off the witness stand. He waited in the hall. Lisa was the first one to come out. She settled on the bench next to him and punched his shoulder.

       “I’m not calling you dad.”

       “He got custody?”

       “Len is now my legal guardian.” Lisa wrapped an arm around Barry’s shoulders with a grin. Barry rested his head against her shoulder. He hadn’t gotten much sleep the night before, worrying about the hearing. He must have dozed off because Mick was gently shaking him awake.

       “Come on. Let’s go drop Lisa off at her dorm and go home to celebrate.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't bite and really like hearing from people so come by and say hi.  
> http://stellecraft.tumblr.com/  
> or  
> https://stellecraftwrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
